After
by hardrockingamigo
Summary: Life after their meeting
1. Chapter 1

Lisa Reisert sighed as she mindlessly flicked a pencil, it touched her coffee cup and as it reflected back at her she gave it another soft push. While waiting for the pencil to roll to the mug and back she would glance at the phone, her computer screen, and the little monitor of her cell phone. She skillfully did all of these tasks for about ten minutes while remaining seated, keeping her chin of her fist, and being incredibly bored. _Queen of Multitasking, _she thought sarcastically.

Finally with much effort Lisa moved her ready hand and inch to the left and watched the yellow pencil fall to the floor with an unusually loud tap. She raised her chin off her hand and heaved a deep inward sigh as she put her hand on the phone. While looking at the long list of extension numbers to find the one of her friend Leslie Myrick she heard something. She almost jumped out of her skin. She let out a soft cry and slipped right off the chair onto the floor; she groaned and looked stupidly at the ringing phone.

Ever since her little "run-in" with a man named Jackson Rippner she had been on edge. Jumping severely and exaggerating all her bottled up fear to every little thing. Her family was all ready worried and her friends were getting there. _Why have I let this creep do this to me, I might have hurt him but he's slowly **killin**g me here!_

Lisa heaved herself off the floor and back onto the chair, she immediately wanted to return to the safe floor after feeling the openness of the desk and chair, she looked over at the huge window over looking the city, that glass looked so thin, anyone could break that, she wasn't safe! She looked down at the cozy enclosure under her desk, "It's safe here Lisa!" it silently screamed at her. She felt her legs buckle as she started to slide down into its welcoming arms.

_NO! Stop it! Stop it! What is wrong with me? Why am I still letting him do this to me!_ Lisa quickly sat up and violently snatched at the persistent phone. "Yes!" she almost yelled as her brutal movements whisked the phone dock right off of her desk.

There was a loud crash and the person on the other line cried, "What the…Lisa honey are you okay!"

"Fine, fine, I just… you know, I just... hit and off the, and it went…ya…" Lisa frowned,"Mabel?" She said with high hopes of talking to her beloved secretary.

"…Yes dear…" said Mabel with growing worry.

"Oh okay thank you, for calling I mean…do you need something?"

Mabel unsurely cleared her throat, "Yes Mr. Yammsdale, our Director of Sales, has broken his neck in a skiing accident and Danny says he wants you to go down and visit him, maybe bring him some flowers."

"Oh yes sure, I'll be right there."

"Well all right honey, just whenever you have time, it doesn't have to be… done… right now…" Mabel found she was looking right up into the eager face of Lisa Reisert. Mabel looked at the receiver that was still pressed up against her ear and chuckled as she put the phone down.

"Should I pick up the flowers or do you have them?"

"Here honey," Mabel said as she handed a lovely bouquet to Lisa, "Oh dear, sweetie now don't kill yourself." She added as Lisa sped out the door.

She nearly ran to the car, dove into it, and locked all the doors all with incredible speed. She let out a deep sigh as she strapped the tough seatbelt across her waist, _Safety_, she thought with peace, then as if doused with a gust of icy cool wind she froze. RUSTLE RUSTLE. Lisa closed her eyes and slowly placed her hand on the door knob. _Help me… _she almost thought out loud. When noting happened she slowly turned her head. She felt the blood run up to her cheeks as she saw a little breeze blowing through a crack in the window, as it peacefully traveled throughout her car it was simply nudging a newspaper. RUSTLE RUSTLE.

Lisa felt a hot tear run down her cheek as she turned around and stared out the window, then another, and another. She clutched the steering wheel of her nonmoving car as more tears escaped from her eyes. _Why was he doing this to her? What is his problem? _But after a few more moments of sobbing, a stunning realization came over her. _What am I thinking,_ _he's not doing anything, it's all me. I was just a job to him! A very hard and painful job, _She argued with herself, reliving the icy remembrance of that silly kid's pen gliding into his soft unprotected neck, _like butter, _she thought again for the nth time.

As she shook off her thoughts she aw that she was moving and quickly coming up to a large overbearing sign screaming "Hospital" in your face. She made the steep plunge of the main road and down a ridiculous hill into the hospital roundabout. _Geez, if someone goes down that hill to fast there going to need a hospital. _

As she got out of her car she shook of the bad mood hat had over come her during the drive, she walked in, and looked up Mr. Yammsdale's room number. Lisa clutched the flowers and cautiously walked down the asylum-like hallway. She didn't like hospitals, she jut didn't. She kept her eyes down at her feet and walked very close to the wall, so that her shoulder was running up against it, she didn't want to see all of the people in the rooms. She shuddered. She continued to trudge along; _His room just had to be at the end, huh?_

"Ach!" Lisa cried as her shirt snagged on one of the name tags next to the door. She quickly moved her hand to free herself, when something caught her eye. It felt as though someone had dropped 234 pounds of bricks on every pressure point in her body. The sign read **Jackson Rippner**.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa couldn't move she stared at the tag in disbelief. It clearly read "Jackson Rippner". She felt a wave of fear and curiosity rush into her at the same time, she looked at the door, _just one flimsy two inches of wood separating me from the man that has destroyed my life, _she thought.

"Ma'am?" a firm but kind voice questioned.

Lisa jumped and stumbled backward, wrenched from her thoughts by this unfamiliar voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but do you know this man?"

Lisa found herself looking into the eyes of a cheery looking policeman, but she couldn't form any words with her lips. She felt his strong hand on her arm as he helped her up, she had been standing kind of in a half-sit up against the wall with her sweater still on the nameplate. "Thank you," she muttered, she found it was really the only thing she could get past her lips.

"No problem," he said slowly, he unhooked her sweater and looked strangely at her for a while then looked questioningly at the door.

Lisa suddenly snapped out of this dream state she was in and remembered the officers first question, "Oh, well he's just…well I don't …I just was surprised to see his name on that tag is all." The words were stumbling out of her mouth, she had a lot to ask this policeman but she was sure he couldn't answer them. She tugged her arm away from his grip and straitened herself up. She nervously looked at the window but all she could see was the edge of a closet or cabinet and white wall. She then returned the man's questioning stare and muttered "And why are-"

The officer immediately cut-in as if ready to answer the question, "Well, you see ma'am, Mr. Rippner was involved in a…" he stopped as if searching for the correct word, "in a criminal activity. He was injured and sent here, and because of that…you know, I have to watch the ole' door. I don't know why I need to be here though, he looked pretty banged up, I don't think he's going any…where…" the man soon realized the he did not have a listener, and he swiveled around to see where she went. Lisa was walking down the hallway so fast and brutally little bits of her bouquet were falling off, leaving a very pretty trail of crimson rose petals behind her. He shrugged and went back to his job.

Lisa's mind was completely blank she was practically running to Mr. Yammsdale's room. When she reached it she had a thirty minute or so visit with the injured skier, none of which Lisa could recall.

"Good bye Lisa!" Mr. Yammsdale called.

Lisa gave a fake smile and wave and started walking down the hall, after the door closed she stopped, consciousness flooding back into her. _I have to find another way to the exit. _She scanned the hallway for any other passage; none. She looked for elevators or stairs: nothing. She started walking, then stopped, started, stopped, start, stop. She nervously walked in a crooked little circle, and then stood still when she saw a confused nurse looking at her.

_Gosh, I'm being so stupid, who cares if I walk by the damn door! _She took a deep breath and started walking down the hall, minding that she stayed close to the opposite wall. As the room numbers got closer to Jackson's the faster she walked, by the time she got close to the door she was practically running, and she had her head down and her eyes closed when she was at least two doors down, then THUNK.

She ran right into a brochure table and into a maintenance closet. Lisa coughed and spluttered and fought free from the massive pile of mops and brooms that fell on her.

"Elch…my god…perfect," she stumbled up and looked around self-consciously, to find herself being stared at by a bunch of cleaning supplies. She tried to laugh at her self, but some weird seal-like noise came out. She frowned and stuck her head out the door.

She heard a frustrated voice come out of Jackson's room and a infuriated nurse stormed out of the room with a basket with some needles and syringes in it.

"My god, I will be happy when he leaves!" she said dramatically.

"Everything all right," the officer said with concern putting his hand on his gun, ready to charge in.

"Fine, Fine, he just is so disagreeable and he never tells me how he's progressing and he never cooperates with medical equipment and medicine, you know the other day he _pulled out _his IV, he just yanked it out, said he didn't need it!" she complained.

"Well," said the officer, a little disappointed to find that he was not going to have to charge in, tried to console her, "You know if you _ever_ need, you know, " he punched his palm with his fist, "I'll be gla-had to help you out."

""Oh heavens no! I just…" she shook her head, "and he's going to be here a while too, he's pretty beat up, I mean the only medicine he'll _let _me give him is the pain meds."

"Mm…" he said, disappointed again at the lack of excitement coming with this job, "do you think he'll be out long enough for me to get a little snack?"

"Oh yeah, what I gave him always puts him to sleep."

He smiled, nodded, and lugged off.

Lisa stared amazed ad the disappearing police officer. _LEAVING! _ She stared in horror at the unguarded door, then her expression changed into curiosity. _I don't think I would mind so much to see Jackson Rippner hurt in bed, in fact I might enjoy it, I mean he **is** asleep. _

The next thing she knew she was opening the door. She swung the door open and gaped at the room. Two beds, one unoccupied, a small TV and a closet. _No flowers._ She thought. She cocked her head and her eyes landed on the occupied bed, white sheets covering a thin body and a tangled head of midnight hair poking out from the top. His head was turned so she couldn't see his face. She looked at all the machines hooked up to him; a breather, an IV drip, one of those beeping heart monitors, and a few others she didn't recognize.

_What am I doing here she thought. _ She turned to leave when she heard a light moan; she swiveled around and stared at him. He had flipped over, she stared at his face, he looked too skinny and pale, and he had a slight frown on his lips. She looked at the small clear tube connected to his neck and an IV protruding from his hand that was resting comfortably on his stomach.

Even to this day she does not know why, but she walked over to the bed, thinking that him flipping over right when she went to leave was simply a coincidence.

She stood close to the bed and looked down at him. She put her hand on the bed guard and stared into his face. How long she stood there is unknown but at some point Jackson rested his hand comfortably on hers and opened his eyes. Lisa tried to back up but he clutched at her hand and she simply stared at him as he gave her a horrifying smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa stared at Jackson Rippner unable to move, she felt his bony fingers clutching at her hand, the smile that had twisted across his lips looked like it had been spawned in hell. Lisa felt like screaming and sobbing and calling out for help but all that escaped her was more of an awkward gasp.

Jackson pulled at her hand and jammed the sensitive pressure point on her wrist hard into the metal bar encompassing his bed.

Lisa felt her arm go numb, she let out a sharp cry of pain and stumbled forward stopping herself directly above Jackson's face.

Jackson raised his head up close to Lisa's ear, and laughed a little, "What are you doing here Lisa?" he said in a satanic whisper.

Lisa was practically touching his neck, she could see black and blue splattering the smooth skin from the hole she punctured in it's bony interior, she watched as it pulsed ever so slightly to his breath. Suddenly a wave of anger spilled into her and she felt like grabbing a thousand pens and stabbing them all into that flawless skin.

She wrenched her self away from his weakened grip, straitened herself up, regaining her dignity, and picked up her brown purse she had dropped. Lisa turned and looked him with flaming eyes, "Your not looking to good, Mr. Rippner," she snapped in a voice laced with malice. She wasn't lying either, he looked deathly emaciated and his normally full and tan face was covered up with a sickly pale.

He looked at her with glossy eyes, let out an airy laugh and rolled over.

Lisa stared at the back of his head, _what a little kid, _she thought sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be so cocky," he said in a daunting motherly tone, he propped himself up on his elbow and took a sip from a glass on a table beside his bed. _Hmmm… where did hi IV go? _She thought glancing at his empty hand, _well the nurse did say he pulled it out, but I could have sworn I saw it before…Oh well. _As Lisa's observant eyes dismissed the mystery of the missing IV, they however did not notice that Jackson's breathing tube was considerably loosened and he had a strip of white cloth in his hand.

Lisa was meanwhile, infuriated by this smart remark, _he is the one who is broken and weak in a hospital bed! _In a fit of fury Lisa carefully placed her finger on the power button of Jackson's Breathing machine.

Jackson simply laughed.

Lisa wrapped her fingers around the tube itself and emitted just enough pressure to scare him.

For a fleeting second a look of shock and terror crossed Jackson's face, but he quickly regained hi cool and gave her an icy smile.

Lisa was satisfied for the terror she thought she evoked, and she returned his smile with an even icier one.

Little did Lisa know that slight look of terror emitted by Jackson was not at the fact that she was threatening to take out his breathing tube, he didn't need it, he actually was fine with out it, the horror evoked in him had its origins in the fact that when he rolled over, he had loosened the tube for an easy and quick removal, and the fact that Lisa was so close to foiling his plans had terrified him.

"I'll kill you," Lisa whispered with hatred.

"You don't have the nerve."

"Don't I."

She pulled a little harder and Jackson tensed.

"Fine then, kill me," he said confidently.

Lisa felt very close to tears, _No I can't cry, I can't show him how scared I am._ Her grip on the breathing tube loosened and her hand dripped off it in defeat.

Jackson laughed gave her an almost _godly_ stare, and from his mouth came the most unlikely words, "Five, four…"

Lisa stared at him, _is he counting? _She thought in disbelief.

"Three, two…"

His head was moving closer to hers till he was an inch from her face. The satanic smile returned to his face and there was an ever so fleeting silence.

"One."

Lisa felt terror cover her as if someone had poured a bucket of it on her. "W-what," she

muttered.

RRRRRLLLLAAAANNNGGGGGAAAAALLLLAAANNNGGG!

Lisa shot up and swiveled around, there were cries of surprise and loud chatter erupting all over the halls, lights and sirens were going off as the fire alarm made its warning known.

Lisa let out a gasp and turned back around to face Jackson. She screamed when she saw him standing directly in front of her, he through his hospital smock on the floor revealing normal street clothes.

Lisa screams were fitting right in to all the commotion in the hospital, no one knew the trouble she was in!

The last thing she saw was Jackson's hellish face laughing as he jabbed a pressure point on her neck.

Blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson smiled at all of the noise he had created; screams, nurses trying to get unmovable patients out of the buildings, crying children and the undying scream of the fire alarm. Jackson even have Bill star a fire somewhere to make it all the more realistic. _I wonder where our little fire is, _Jackson thought.

He glanced over at the mirror and checked his neck, the white gauze wrapped around it looked inconspicuous enough, no one would notice.

Jackson looked down at Lisa, she was lying all topsy-turvy on the floor, her mahogany hair spider webbing out around her head like a halo.

Jackson leaned over and picked her up honey-moon style. He grimace as a sharp pain went through his body, his wounds still hadn't healed all the way. He adjusted Lisa in his arms, pulled the hir out of her face and walked out of the room.

Jackson stood at the doorway he scanned the people running by, making sure that none of the doctors or nurses were around, and he started walking briskly to the door.

_Please, don't let that devil nurse show up. _By the time the door was in sight He was practically running.

"Whoa, Whoa," a voice behind Jackson called. He came to a halt his heart almost doing the same. _No._

"Everything all right, Sir," he questioned referring to Lisa's limp body in Jackson's arms. He was a doctor.

"Oh, she fainted in all of this excitement," Jackson said with a innocent smile.

"She your wife?"

"Yes, and im sorry sir but we really must be going," Jackson said quickly. He looked at the man's face, a tiny trace of disbelieving in his face. "Babysitter's being paid by the hour," he added with a little smile.

"Ah, of course, I've got two myself, well, you take care and get yourself out of here safely."

"I will." Jackson said, slightly annoyed. He turned around and started heading for the door.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Yes." Jackson said with very exasperation.

"Are you a patient?"

Jackson stared at him, "What?"

The doctor pointed at his hospital ID band around his wrist.

Jackson gave him a nervous smile, "Well, sir, my brother and I were in a car accident, I wasn't hurt as badly as he was, and I was let out yesterday, he's still here, we're visiting him today, really, sir, I don't want to talk about it." He added faking a sad expression.

"Of course," he said nodding, giving him an expression of sympathy.

Jackson nodded and left the hospital.

When he found the Dodge Stratus Bill had left in the parking lot he threw Lisa in the passenger seat.

"Hey! Wait stop right there! POLICE!" Jackson swirled around, he saw that damn nurse screaming and pointing at him. "Help!"

Jackson scurried into the car and started the engine. The nurses shrieks were pulsing in his ears as he speeded the car out of the parking space. CLUNK! His body flung forward, all of the air escaped him as his chest hit the steering wheel and his head smashed against the window. He groaned as pain spider webbed throughout his body, pinpointing on his previous wounds. Jackson knew he didn't have time recover, he didn't even want to look at what ever he ran into, even though white hot splotches were forming across his eyes. He just blindly pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

He drove for about 2 minutes turning down random roads to lose the police, if they were following, then he finally pulled over.

Jackson collapsed back on the seat and let out a long sigh, _that was not exactly as smooth as I hoped it would be, _ he thought rubbin his painful head tenderly, He looked in the mirror where he hit it, but his hair was covering what ever mark it made.

""Looking good enough yet?" said a sarcastic voice.

Jackson looked over at Lisa, she was staring at him with hate. He could tell she was trying to sound mean but her terror was very plain.

"Hmm, sleeping Beauty finally awakes," he said. She kept staring at him but she slowly slipped her hand on the door handle. Jackson grabbed her neck and dragged her by the jaw over close to his face, "Now do I need to tie you up?"

He let go of her and started driving, leaving Lisa to wonder where he was taking her.


	5. Chapter 5

Lisa looked out the window at the unfamiliar fields and farmhouses, _Where are we? _Lisa was turned completely facing the window so she would not have to look at Jackson's face. She silently stared and felt her, until now, hidden trembling overtake her; her hands started jerking and she clutched at her tweed business skirt to control it and she felt the forbidden tickle of a hot tear running down her cheek. _No! Not here, not now. _ She quickly wiped her tear away.

Lisa suddenly remembered something; she had taken her cell phone out of her briefcase earlier in the day and put it in her pocket. She hopefully put her hand on her breast pocket. The next feeling she felt was like someone had put a funnel in her and drained out every bit of hope out of her. She let out a soft shuddering cry, she felt Jackson's eyes look at her but even though it made her look weak, she didn't allow herself to return his gaze.

She searched the car for something to make her look busy, because Jackson's eyes were still looking. She couldn't help feeling so naked beneath his probing eyes. Finally he returned his gaze to the road, and Lisa looked up at him through the mirror.

She spotted the tip of her cell phone sticking out of his blue jean pocket and next to it was her ivory pen a client gave to her. _Well at least he knows and still remembers what incapable of. _She looked up at the medicinal white strip of gauze wrapped around his neck. She felt herself smirk, _too bad he did take that pen, _she thought with hatred.

She went to look back out the windows but her eyes didn't move she kept staring at this Jackson Rippner. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was resting comfortably on his stomach, the fingers were mindlessly fiddling with the black T-shirt he was wearing. His left foot was bent up slightly as it rested on the crevice between the door and the car floor.

His strickingly blue eyes were dully looking out the winsheild, and she continued to stare. Jackson's eyes rooled over and met hers in the mirror and he raised his eye brows. Lisa quickly looked away, "So where are you taking me, we must be out of the state by now."

He chuckled, "Lisa we've been in the car for 12 minutes," she felt her face redden, _twelve minutes, _she thought in disbelief. It had fet like hours. _I need to get out of here. _Lisa looked franticly at the dashboard in front of Jackson, and was relived when she saw it read "3 mile to empty." _Thank god. _

As if he read her mind, Jackson pulled into a old run-down gas station, "Quick stop," he said smoothly, he got out of the car, walked around, and pulled Lisa out of the car. He put the gas pump in the car and walked in side, as he opened the door of the store his hand slipped from her arm down into her hand, Lisa looked at him, he returned her stare with, "Come one honey," he smiled devilishly and dragged her inside.

"Hi!" said a cheery voice from behind the counter.

"Hello, pump number two please." Jackson said handing the woman some cash.

"Allrighty."

"I have to go to the bathroom," muttered Lisa.

"Later," Jackson said.

"No, I have to go to the bathroom."

Jackson squeezed Lisa hand so hard the almost cried out. He looked at the worried lady and smiled lovingly, "Be right back."

They walked back to the cruddy bathroom and after Jackson looked in it to make sure it was secure he shoved Lisa inside.

He stood outside the door and waited, with a heavy sigh he leaned against the door and watched a man with a stack of papers walk in.

"Hey Marge."

"Hiya Lenny."

"Some criminal has escaped from Milton Hospital and the big guy says we have to put these posters up on all of the doors." Jackson froze. He watched the man set them on the ground, he turned and knocked on the door, "Come on, sweetheart." He said with an extra sarcastic twinge on the word sweetheart. He nervously looked over as the man pulled out a paper from the stack. Lisa walked out. The man handed the paper to the woman as Jackson and Lisa walked by.

"Your change sir."

"Keep it." Jackson muttered with his head down.

"Hey," yelled the man, "That's the guy!."

"What?" cried the woman, but Jackson was already at the door, the man ran after him, but Jackson slammed the door in his face and he bounced back on to the fllor with a bloody shriek.

"Help Meeee!" Lisa screamed and wrenched away from Jackson back to the door, "Please HELPP!"

She continued to scream as Jackson pulled her away, she fought with him, but it was useless he was pulling her to the car with incredible speed and they were already in it and driving away by the tim the man had even gotten off the floor.

While they were pulling out of the lot they heard som gunshots fired by the woman behind the counter, but Jackson and Lisa were long gone.

As they continued driving it was silent except for Lisa muffled sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson rolled his eyes at Lisa's dramatic sobs. _Why did she have to do that, this woman is way to bold for her own good_. He felt a fleeting flutter in his stomach as he thought of the way-to-close encounter, he did had to admit this had been the third time Lisa had given him a good scare, she was different.

Jackson jumped as the silence of the car was broken by the mechanical ring of Jackson's cell phone. Lisa didn't even look up as he answered the phone with a smooth "Hello."

"Jackie! Hey buddy how'd all the connections go at the hospital?" the voice on the other line said.

"…Well it worked." Jackson replied sarcastically. He recognized all to well the heavily accented New York voice he had just heard. Manny Pollis had throughout Jackson's career made himself like a partner to him. Jackson really couldn't complain he was good at what he did, he got what needed to be done, done, but Jackson often wondered how Manny had gotten mixed up in this _business _ in the first place, he didn't really come off as that kind of guy Jackson always thought. He was the kind of guy that was everyone's friend in high school, the chubby, sweaty, fun-loving guy that just wasn't good at anything. And he had that ridiculous Jersey accent, Jackson couldn't help but smile.

"Good, good, man, that's real good." He sounded worked up. Jackson could perfectly picture him, he was sitting in his beat up car with only the company of a precious foot long sub, he had that nervous expression that would show up when he told Jackson bad news, his tubby face would get all sweaty and red. Jackson always thought this particular face was hilarious.

"Everything okay Manny."

"Oh, oh, yea I just have some bad news."

"Oh okay, but everything is all right." Jackson said sarcastically.

"Yes," he replied, oblivious to the sarcasm.

"What is the bad news Manny?"

"Er… well... Okay well you're really not going to like this."

"…What is the bad news Manny?"

"All right, about that Philly your gonna snuff out, well let's just say she' well-liked…you haven't...you know…"

"Killed her yet? No I have not." Jackson glanced with satisfaction at Lisa; he smiled at the ever-so-soft whimper she let out.

"'Kay, that's good. Well, like I said she is very liked, especially by the guy that you were 'sposed to kill in your last job, you do know she saved him and all of his family, right? Well, somehow he's all ready found out about your little plan. Not surprising though, you made quite the exit at the ole' hospital! They are playing footage of your escape from the parking lot, man, I almost thought you died, you like destroyed three cars! Completely smashed up-"

"Manny! Manny! Shut up, I don't need you freaking out, besides it doesn't matter if that bigshot doesn't like this. What is he going to do, huh? Drive out here and stop me?"

"That's the thing man, this guy I _loaded_, I mean he's got twenties comin' out his ass!"

"…Thank you for telling me that Manny." Jackson said in confused annoyance, "I'll store that one away."

"Now hold on, your not seeing my point. This guy dose **not** want this chickie to die and everyone we are working for want her dead, just as much as you do."

"Okay…well what is the problem Manny?"

"Jack, this guy has offered me over a million dollars for her safe return." There was deafening silence from Jackson. "Jackie, you still breathing bud."

Jackson put his foot on the break and the car jolted to a halt, Lisa flopped forward with a shriek and hit the dashboard, Jackson stared ahead, "what?"

"You heard me big guy."

Jackson hand creeped up and wrapped around Lisa's neck. He wanted to make her pay for what she did, with all his heart, but… He felt her shudder as he tightened his grip, he heard Manny's far off voice trying to get his attention, he started to think, "over a million dollars," he said out loud.

"Yea, and just so you know man you are **not killing that woman.**"

"Excuse me."

"You heard me man, I need this, besides revenge is an idiotic thing, no point in it….don't you lay one hand on her," he added as if he could see where Jackson's hand was.

"Since when do you tell m-"

"Shut up and just listen to me, number one you are not going to kill her, your new job is protecting her, savy?"

"_Protecting?_ Fine I won't kill her but that is all I'm doing, she can quietly step out of my car and _try_ to find her way back," Jackson said with a voice laced with malice.

"Ya, well you could do that but do you really think that this guy will pay us if we don't deliver her. Oh and yes you will be protecting her, because everyone we are affiliated with want this girl dead for ruining our last deal and somehow they have found out about our little deal, so..,"


End file.
